


MS«教你如何和队长变得更加亲密»

by Antonsss



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonsss/pseuds/Antonsss
Summary: ABO保罗·马尔蒂尼×安德烈·舍甫琴科
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

成熟稳重难攻略的马队长×一心一意攻略队长的舍小鸟

＃队长为什么不和我亲近呢＃苦苦思索的小夜莺

＃现在男孩都这么会撒娇吗我果然和他们有代沟了＃日常感叹自己老了的马大猫

科斯塔库塔还没来得及告诉那个从乌克兰来的射手关于队内某些规矩就发现，身边的队友一个接一个的被这个漂亮的还说不利索意大利语的男孩攻陷了。除了他们的队长——保罗·马尔蒂尼，一位可靠强大的Alpha。  
这本来是件好事，证明这个乌克兰人十分迅速的融入了队里，但科斯塔库塔瞧了瞧这个队里其他单身Alpha，又仔细打量了这个留着茶金色圆寸头的Omega前锋——又朝他露出了甜甜的笑容，仿佛在撒娇，总是嘟起嘴唇磕磕绊绊地讲着意大利语，科斯塔库塔倒吸了一口气，这一般人把持不住啊。  
他私下偷偷找保罗商量，说要如何看着队里的小子，别搞队内恋爱。俨然一副鸡妈妈的样子。  
可靠的队长只好开解他，说：现在的年轻人都有分寸，你不用担心。说完他又添了一句：安德烈是个好孩子。  
科斯塔库塔放下了心，毕竟大多数球员都明白队内恋爱都没有好下场。何况这个前途无量的乌克兰射手呢。不过他又看了看比那个Omega还要小两岁的，刚刚加入的中场Alpha加图索，默默感叹了一下果然人都是视觉动物。  
刚刚登陆亚平宁的舍甫琴科并没有察觉到有什么不对，他还在绞尽脑汁的想着用自己贫瘠的意大利语去请求他的队长让他多住几天。  
年长八岁的马尔蒂尼是舍甫琴科向往的样子，他想成为保罗·马尔蒂尼那样的人，却又苦恼如何能够让他们的关系更加紧密。以往包括现在，舍甫琴科都能很快的与队友打成一团，但是马尔蒂尼从不和他玩闹，永远一副稳重的样子。这让他又敬又怕，每当他与那双蓝色的眼睛对视时，总有种被捕食者盯上的感觉，然而他又觉得不愧是队长，太酷了，忍不住向他靠近。  
在他还没有思索出怎么亲近队长时，球场上的他已经大放光彩。球迷迅速被这个乌克兰射手折服，他们赞美他球场上冷静的面容，高效地射门，场下甜甜的笑容。  
年轻的Omega还在苦恼队长和他不亲密，想来想去舍甫琴科决定当面问问他。  
于是，在更衣室，舍甫琴科磨磨蹭蹭地坐到了马尔蒂尼身旁，小声地问：“队长，我能和你说几句话吗？”  
马尔蒂尼看着那圆溜溜的眼睛，又环视一圈更衣室，原本还在磨磨蹭蹭地队员迅速离开了，阿尔贝蒂尼还特地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
此时，再迟钝的舍甫琴科也感觉队友误会了什么，但他也没在意，他还在一脸期待地看着马尔蒂尼。  
“有什么烦恼吗？”马尔蒂尼问。  
舍甫琴科用力点了点头，用生疏的意大利语询问：“队长，怎么能和你更加亲密呢？”  
饶是见多识广的马尔蒂尼也被这个问题给镇住了，他思索了一会，反问道：“是队里有人欺负你吗？”  
舍甫琴科皱了皱眉，觉得队长是没听懂自己的问题，他确认自己的发音语法没有错误，于是他又重复了一遍：“队长，怎么能和你更加亲密呢？”  
马尔蒂尼说不出话来，若是换一个人，其他什么Omega，他能够很轻易理解这句似乎是求爱的话，可面前这个年轻的前锋认真而疑惑地看着自己，仿佛说出来的只是一句“晚饭吃什么好？”，马尔蒂尼温柔地问（他从没这么温柔过）：“我们不是很亲密吗，你已经是一个能够独当一面的前锋了，我、包括其他人，一直很信任你。”  
年轻的前锋只是皱着眉头，嘟着嘴，用听不懂的语言小声地说着什么。  
马尔蒂尼揉了揉他短短的头发，告诉他：“好好踢球，不要想太多。”  
这仿佛打开了某个开关，这个年轻的Omega指责他，“我进球了，你没有亲我！”  
看着理直气壮的指责自己的前锋，马尔蒂尼不禁回忆了一下队长的职责，并没有这一条。

—tbc—

那是谁告诉他的呢？


	2. 第二章

“你是说进球庆祝吗？”马尔蒂尼想来想去也只能想到场上进球时队友各种亲密动作。  
舍甫琴科只是难过地看着他，小声嘀咕着：“为什么队长不亲我呢？我也进球了……为什么我没有奖励？”  
几句话说的颠三倒四，马尔蒂尼只能想到可能是谁和他开玩笑被这个刚刚来到这的年轻射手当真了。可靠的队长只好向他解释，“没有这回事。队内只有进球奖金，没有进球亲吻，你听谁说的，这是玩笑话。虽然都说意大利人热情奔放，但我们一般真的不随意亲来亲去……”  
舍甫琴科只是低下头，将圆圆的头顶对准队长，他心里还在委屈，觉得自己果然被排斥了，明明其他人都说这是传统，更衣室文化，结果……豪门更衣室果然不是那么容易融入的。  
马尔蒂尼看着还嘟着嘴满脸沮丧的男孩，觉得他估计没有听明白自己的意思。队长一边感叹自己竟然这么温柔，一边揉搓着乌克兰人金色的发茬，迅速的在年轻男孩脸上亲了两口，说：“好了。真没这回事，别听其他人乱说。”  
然而Omega只是露出含糖量爆表的笑容，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，也不知道听没听得懂就用力点点头，甜甜的说：“保罗你真好。”

之后几天马尔蒂尼发现队里有几个人总是朝他看，眼中还带着不可置信，用屁股想也知道是他们几个人给舍甫琴科乱说，为了保证队长的威严，这几天队内训练马尔蒂尼十分卖力。  
几个人只好偷偷朝科斯塔库塔吐苦水，说着又开始感叹队长也是个Alpha，果然喜欢年轻貌美的。  
马尔蒂尼也察觉到这个年轻的射手对自己仿佛有种雏鸟心态，他也愿意去照顾这个年轻人。  
然而，当他看见夜里站在他房门前，露出羞涩笑容的Omega时，他脑子还是宕机了。  
深夜，一个穿着睡衣年轻漂亮的Omega，敲开一个单身Alpha的房门。  
年轻的、仿佛小鸟似的Omega害羞的询问是否能和他一起睡，他有些想念自己的家乡，翻来覆去总是睡不着。  
他眼巴巴地看着可靠的队长，询问他：“可以吗？”  
然后？  
或许是第一次和家人以外的人睡在一起，舍甫琴科显得很兴奋，一会用乌克兰语叽里呱啦说了一大通，又用意大利语嘟囔着队长你真好、队长你太可靠了、队长你好厉害啊……  
说了一会声音变渐渐小了下去，马尔蒂尼叹了口气，又听见他含糊着说：“队长一定是个好爸爸。”  
马尔蒂尼气的捏了捏他的脸蛋，他有这么老吗？  
我以为你喜欢我，结果你就把我当爸爸？  
保罗·可靠·英俊·米兰旗帜·队长·马尔蒂尼决定让这个不知天高地厚的前锋好好感受后卫的爱。

—tbc—

队长太难了，还要看孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

事情有一就会有二。  
自从舍甫琴科半夜敲开的队长的大门之后，他似乎把这件事当做一种拉近距离的方法。每次外出比赛，马尔蒂尼总能收获一个软软甜甜的小鸟。  
这不太好。马尔蒂尼也开始觉得这种行为不太妙，不管怎样，他是一个Alpha，而这个年轻的乌克兰射手是个Omega。但当他想要拒绝舍甫琴科的时候，看着那双圆溜溜的眼睛，他又犹豫了。  
「他还小。」队长只好这么想，于是慢慢习惯了这个Omega躺在他的身边。

事实上，舍甫琴科私下被嘲笑了。谁敢嘲笑年轻高效备受宠爱的射手？  
科斯塔库塔和阿尔贝蒂尼就敢。  
在他们得知队长真的奖励了他亲吻之后，两人就开始对舍甫琴科挤眉弄眼，鼓励他拿下队长。  
当然，舍甫琴科严厉的谴责了他们，“你们怎么能诋毁保罗，他就像我的长辈一样！”  
两个人只是嘿嘿的笑。  
而半夜敲队长门的事情很快就被传开了，一群人对着这个年轻的男孩调侃。  
“天呐！自从五岁我就没干过这事了！”  
“安德烈！你为什么不找个…呃，更温柔一点的。”  
“如果你想倾诉可以来找我，半夜我也不介意。”  
“当然，队长也很优秀。”  
Omega涨红了脸，反驳道：“队长像我的长辈，成熟又可靠！你们就是嫉妒队长！”  
一群人爆笑。  
“天呐，长辈！？”  
“我们的舍瓦还小呢！”  
“队长只大了他八岁吧？”  
“但是不可否认，队长可是我们的前辈。”  
“不管怎么样……”  
不管怎么样，被一个Omega当做长辈比一个年轻漂亮的Omega说你像哥哥更惨。  
马尔蒂尼很快就知道了这场风波，主要是科斯塔库塔总是在他面前感慨他年轻时候多么具有魅力，总会有人称赞马尔蒂尼英俊的面庞，倾慕他的人能装满整个米兰。  
“怎么？你觉得我的魅力下降了？”马尔蒂尼反问他。  
科斯塔库塔只是盯着他，发出不明意味的啧啧声，摇了摇头，然后走了。  
不可否认，这确实给他生活中带来了一点点烦恼。特别是当他的母亲在餐桌上说起他的感情。  
“保罗，你已经许久没有过女友了。”他母亲一脸担忧的看着他，“男友也可以，你知道的，我们并不在意这个。”  
队长瞬间看向自己的父亲，老马尔蒂尼瞬间举起报纸躲开他的目光。  
然而，他的母亲还在暗示他，“年轻人总是更喜欢浪漫的alpha，不是吗？”  
马尔蒂尼无法反驳，难道他要说那些传闻是假的吗，小孩只是把自己当长辈，指不定见到你们还能感受到祖父祖母的温情呢。  
他只能点了点头。  
俱乐部高层很喜欢这个新加盟的射手，即使联赛并不太顺利，欧冠又出局。  
舍甫琴科始终领跑射手榜，有望拿到意甲金靴。  
合同并不保险，两人的传闻让高层和球迷都很开心，寄希望于米兰的旗帜能够一举拿下乌克兰人。  
这也是有风险的，万一两人崩了，必定有一个人会走，不过似乎所有人都相信可靠稳重的队长能够处理好。

“队长，你有女友了吗？”舍甫琴科躺在他身边突然问，“男友呢？”  
马尔蒂尼愣了几秒，“不，怎么说起这个。”  
“队长你如果谈恋爱了一定要告诉我。”舍甫琴科遮住半张脸，声音闷闷不乐，“我以后不能找队长睡觉了，我得提前习惯。”  
马尔蒂尼突然伸手搂住他，拍了拍他的后背，说：“不是只把我当爸爸吗？”  
舍甫琴科涨红了脸，小声问：“你怎么知道？”  
队长并没有回答他的问题，反而问：“你知道我能对你做什么吗？”  
“做什么？”Omega傻乎乎的问。  
马尔蒂尼突然靠近，轻轻舔舐他脖颈的皮肤，手掌暧昧的抚摸着他的后背，轻声道：“一个Omega，躺在一个性功能齐全的Alpha床上。你觉得呢？”  
年轻的Omega呆呆地望着气息突然变得有攻击性的队长，含糊不清的问：“队长要亲我吗？”

—tbc—

我怎么还没搞完，本来只想开个车。


	4. Chapter 4

马尔蒂尼发现舍甫琴科在躲着他，从不和自己对视，也不再黏在自己身边。  
难道是吓着他了吗？马尔蒂尼将思绪回到那个夜晚。  
Omega紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇微微颤抖，双手抓着他的肩膀，马尔蒂尼只是轻轻地触碰他的嘴唇，用舌尖一点点描绘他的唇形，然后轻轻舔舐Omega的舌尖，手掌抚摸他的脖颈，年轻的小鸟紧张的忘记了呼吸，队长只好撬开他的牙齿，亲自教他如何呼吸。过多的就没有了，马尔蒂尼只是给了他一个亲吻，然后将人搂进自己胸膛，说了一句：“晚安吻。”  
训练场和更衣室的气氛实在是十分诡异，大家都看出来乌克兰人和队长之间一定发生了什么。早知道，这个年轻的Omega仗着宠爱占据了队长身边的位置，恨不得和马尔蒂尼成为连体婴。  
“所以他们怎么回事？”  
“也不像是吵架了。”  
一群人凑成一团小声讨论着队长的八卦。

舍甫琴科只觉得羞愤，他觉得是自己引诱了正直的队长。队长对他那么好，让他住自己家里，帮忙找房子，教他意大利语，一直关照他，而他本应该像长辈一样尊敬他……舍甫琴科又叹了口气，偷偷瞄了一眼正在认真训练的队长，眼神不由自主的落在他的嘴唇上，耳朵又热了起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，他仿佛又感受到了alpha的温度和气味。  
年轻人用力拍了拍自己脑袋，懊恼的喊了一声，让自己集中注意。  
接下来几天，舍甫琴科依旧再躲着马尔蒂尼，一群人已经受不了这怪异的气氛，副队阿尔贝蒂尼就被他们推出来了，阿尔贝蒂尼不怎么想管队长的私事，只好找机会敷衍的提了几句，马尔蒂尼挑了挑眉头，回了句快解决了。  
冬歇期很快就到来了，舍甫琴科收到了马尔蒂尼的晚餐邀请。  
他的心里惴惴不安，既期待又害怕。他太紧张了，什么也没有问他不知道是只有他们两个人，还是和其他队友。  
「只有我们两个人最好。」  
只有他们两个人，单独的，晚餐。  
灯光模糊了马尔蒂尼的面孔，那双蓝眼睛紧紧地盯着他，眼中还带些笑意。  
“我的脸好看吗？”  
“好看！”舍甫琴科涨红了脸，急忙用马尔蒂尼没怎么听懂的意大利语解释了一通。  
马尔蒂尼含笑看着结结巴巴地Omega，氤氲地灯光洒在了男孩白皙漂亮的面庞和那双圆溜溜的眼睛，连短短的发梢都泛着金色。  
男孩突然泄了气，他感觉自己就是个傻小子，完全拜倒在意大利人的西装裤下。  
“今天要晚安吻吗？”男人轻轻地问他，蓝眼睛紧紧地看着他。  
年轻的男孩慢慢红了脸，然后点了点头。

比上次更深入，更激烈的吻。脖颈后的信息素抑制贴被撕开，那双有魔力的手灵活的解开了他的衬衫，触碰到了他的肌肤。  
Omega的身躯轻轻战栗，眼角微红，那双灵动的眼睛既紧张又期待的看着身上的男人。  
马尔蒂尼吻上了那双眼睛。

—tbc—


	5. Chapter 5

“保罗…保罗……”男孩急促地喊着Alpha的名字，手臂环住他的脖子，舍甫琴科只感觉自己脑袋已经成了一团浆糊，身体整个燥热起来，身后仅仅被进入了两根手指，他就已经忍不住高潮了一次。  
Omega整个人软软坐在Alpha的怀里，嘴中发出意义不明的呻吟，男孩用力眨了眨眼睛，伸出舌尖去舔男人的喉结，马尔蒂尼任他乱舔，又伸进一根手指在后穴里轻轻抽插，他火热的性器就抵在Omega的屁股上，在穴口试探。  
男孩不禁瑟缩了一下，撒娇似的喊就一声：“队长……”  
“嗯？”马尔蒂尼吻了吻他的嘴唇，将手指抽出来，用手掌托着Omega的屁股，穴口对准阴茎，缓缓的进入。  
太可怕了。舍普琴科想，怎么进行到这一步了呢？刚刚认识半年的alpha已经进入到他身体里，或许还会进入生殖腔，如果运气不好的话，可能他会怀孕。一想着怀孕，Omega有些害怕，如果怀孕了怎么办，他还要踢球，他才刚刚成为豪门一线队的主力……  
“保罗……”Omega猛地睁大眼睛，火热的性器已经进入了一部分，肠道被填满，男孩突然哭泣起来，嘴里只喊着alpha的名字。  
马尔蒂尼低声问他，“痛吗？安德烈？”又去亲吻他的脸颊、嘴唇，吻去他的泪水，哄着这个年轻的前锋，“别怕，嗯？抓住我，我在这。”  
舍甫琴科抽噎着将脑袋埋进他的脖颈，嗅着alpha的信息素，再他耳边呢喃着，“进去了，好奇怪……队长好厉害……我会有宝宝吗……我也想踢球……”  
马尔蒂尼闷笑，轻轻抚摸着他的脊背，感受男孩微微颤抖着身体和止不住的呻吟，又戏弄他，“有宝宝也没关系，我会照顾他，克里斯蒂安这个名字怎么样？”  
“不能有宝宝……”  
马尔蒂尼扶住Omega的腰，用力而迅速的抽插起来，火热的甬道包裹着他的阴茎向更深入探去，男孩只能无力的靠在队长宽厚的胸膛上，听着alpha描述如何照顾怀宝宝的他。  
大手抚摸着他的肚子，轻轻揉捏着他的肚脐，阴茎用力捅进深处，头部在生殖腔入口试探，身体深处的胀痛和内心的恐惧让乌克兰人再也忍不住，胡乱拍着身前的男人，又想站起来，可是他整个身躯已经瘫软在alpha怀里，只好带着哭腔像可靠的队长撒娇，“保罗最好…队长最厉害…拿出去吧…不要了，已经舒服了……”  
马尔蒂尼也不如管胡乱拍打的手，只将他放倒在床上，身体覆在上方，抬起男孩修长有力的双腿，将自己深深嵌入Omega的身体里，每一次都顶在入口处，生殖腔被打开的恐惧让舍甫琴科开始骂男人，嘴里叽里呱啦不知道骂的什么，过了一会儿，逐渐适应了节奏，他又觉得舒服，又忍不住想尝试被进入生殖腔的感觉，便催促着，“舒服，保罗…再深一点……”  
马尔蒂尼喘着气，捏了捏男孩的脸蛋，笑他，“还是个小孩子，不是怕吗？插进入会怀宝宝的。”  
“保罗最好了……再深一点…给队长生宝宝…”舍甫琴科嘟囔着，又去舔男人的手心，咬他的手指。  
马尔蒂尼也没拿开手，反而将手指塞进他的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头，性器顶弄着生殖腔入口，却也不进去，Omega的甬道已经足够柔软，也足够湿润，但Alpha认为，现在还不是时候。  
不知道过了多长时间，Omega仿佛已经被操坏了，只能长着嘴巴，大喘着气，阴茎已经软软的射不出来了，他只觉得脑袋都被操坏了，这对第一次接触性爱的男孩来说太过了，他捂着自己的肚子，有种快被捅穿的错觉。  
马尔蒂尼按住他的胯部，快速抽弄了几下，就抽出来，扔掉避孕套，阴茎对着男孩的脸蛋撸了几下，精液全部射在了男孩的下巴和胸口上。  
然后喘了几口气，又俯下身细细的亲吻男孩的嘴唇。

早上睁开眼睛，舍甫琴科就看见面前男人的胸膛，过了一会儿，他又后知后觉有些害羞。只好缩起脖子，用手捂住脸。  
又忍不住去看队长的睡颜，用手去摸队长泛青的胡茬，摸着摸着自己又嘿嘿笑了起来。忍不住往alpha怀里又靠近一点，小声嘀咕，“保罗，保罗…你好帅啊…也好厉害……”  
又觉得不好意思，便该用乌克兰语嘀咕。  
然后，一个火热的吻封住了他的嘴唇。  
“早上好，安德烈。”

—tbc？？—

可能还有吧，我好啰嗦。


	6. Chapter 6

《如何和队长变得更加亲密手册》  
1、首先你要拥有精致的五官，队长也爱美人。  
2、拥有甜度爆表的笑容，如果私下和球场上能形成反差就更好了。  
3、不会说意大利语，最好说话时还要嘟起嘴唇。  
4、一定要会打直球，甜言蜜语很好用。  
5、请求队长时，一定要用圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，他不会拒绝你。  
6、适当露出脆弱的一面，例如，想家。  
7、外出比赛时，半夜可怜兮兮地去敲开队长的门。他不会拒绝。  
8、最好是个Omega，装作毫无防备的睡在他身边。  
9、夸队长的信息素真好闻。  
10、开始躲着他，但要时时刻刻地偷看他，要被队长知道。  
11、面对队长的邀请，不要拒绝。  
12、一定要表现的足够懵懂，足够喜爱崇拜他。  
13、不管队长做什么，要对他说：队长要我做什么都行。  
14、然后，等队长亲吻你吧。  
15、以上，安德烈·舍甫琴科整理。


End file.
